


Nothing more important

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames comes back to an empty warehouse that is not as empty as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more important

“Hello?” Eames called as he walked into the warehouse. “Sorry I’m late.”

His own voice echoed back at him. The warehouse was empty. Typical. They’d probably all gone out on a coffee run and he just knew Arthur would make sure no one brought him one as punishment for his lateness. Stupid, sexy man.

Eames wandered over Arthur’s desk, fully intending to mess up the man’s papers and rile him up. The sex was always fantastic when Arthur was riled.

Before he’d got even half way and figure dressed all in black flung itself at him from behind a pillar. Eames wasn’t expecting it he went down.

From nowhere more men rushed in, guns aimed a Eames on the ground who raised his hands in submission.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbled before a booted foot collided painfully with his head.

*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe you didn’t get him a coffee,” Ariadne laughed.

“It’s his own fault. He shouldn’t have been late. If he’d left at the same time as me, he would have been in time to get his own damn coffee,” Arthur replied, a smug look on his face.

Cobb laughed and pulled the warehouse door open and they all filed in.

Eames stood in the centre of the room, blood dripping down his face and looking as if he was about to collapse.

“Eames!?” Arthur made to rush forward but stopped as Eames held up a hand.

“NO! Arthur! Don’t.”

They suddenly noticed a red dot dancing across Eames’ chest.

“What the fuck is going on?” Cobb asked.

“I don’t know. They were here when I got here. The only thing I can understand is Cobb so I assume they’re after you.”

“Are you ok? How badly are you injured?” Arthur asked, unconsciously taking a step forward.

“Don’t Arthur!” Eames yelled. “Fuck, just run.”

“Not without you.”

A black clad figure appeared as if by magic and slammed the butt of his gun into Eames’ stomach.

Eames coughed and fell to his knees, doubled over in agony.

Arthur wanted to cry out and, more importantly, he wanted to reach for his gun. But the look in Eames’ eyes stopped him. Eames was scared. Not for himself, but for Arthur.

The man was screaming in a language that none of them understood, the only recognisable word, Cobb, being said repeatedly.

“We don’t fucking understand you,” Eames growled which earned him a rifle butt to the face.

“Leave him alone!” Arthur shouted and took a step forwards.

This turned out to be a bad idea. Eames’ captor now seemed to be under the notion that Arthur was in fact Cobb surrendering himself to help his friend. Fuck.

“Cobb!” he yelled, pointing at Arthur and now there was more of them, at least twenty and they all had their guns trained on Arthur.

A shot rang out and Arthur was very grateful for the gun Eames’ kept concealed at his ankle. The shot was the distraction they needed to throw Ariadne to safety and draw their own weapons. They open fired before the black clad bastards even realised one of their own was down.

Arthur and Cobb took cover, firing sporadically at their enemy before ducking back as answering shots headed their way.

Arthur was studiously making his way round to were he had seen Eames hobble to cover. He had looked in bad shape and Arthur was struggling to concentrate on the fight without knowing if Eames was ok.

He found him slumped on the floor behind a supporting pillar, breathing shallowly and shaking hands fumbling as he tried to reload his gun.

“Eames!” Arthur threw himself beside the Brit and took the gun from him, changing the magazine quickly and half-heartedly giving it back.

Eames heaved himself round the corner and let off two shots before slumping back with a rasping cough.

Arthur stood, reaching around Eames and shot three figures in the back.

“Where are you hurt?” Arthur crouched in front of Eames and took his face in his hands. “Eames? Talk to me, come on! Where are you hurt?”

Eames blinked and his eyes seemed to struggle to focus. The blow to the head seemed to have given him concussion.

“Umm…I think they broke a few ribs.” Eames swallowed and coughed. “I’m ok.”

He wasn’t and Arthur knew it. They had to get out of there.

There was a squeal of tyres and a SUV came hurtling into the warehouse. It drove straight at the black clad figures and knocked a few over before screeching to a stop.

Ariadne was behind the wheel.

“Get in!” she screamed and Arthur saw Cobb running towards the front passenger seat, gun raised.

“Arthur! Eames! Come on, I’ll cover you!” Cobb yelled.

“Can you stand?” Arthur asked.

Eames nodded but Arthur had to help him anyway. Somehow, they struggled to their feet and then they were half running, half limping to the SUV under Cobb’s cover fire.

As soon as they were in, Cobb threw himself into the seat and slammed the door, Ariadne pulling away before the door was even fully closed.

“Who the fuck were they?” Cobb yelled.

“I don’t know. Can we worry about that later? Right now we need o get to a god damn hospital!” Arthur replied.

“I’m alright,” Eames slurred, confirming he was not. He followed this statement with a wheezed chough that made him wince.

“Shh, shh, you’re going to be ok,” Arthur said, easing the other man down so that his head was in Arthur’s lap.

Ariadne turned out to be a fabulous driver and the fact that she knew the surrounding streets well certainly played to their advantage. She swerved through lines of traffic and down side roads with an almost disconcerting ease that Arthur was thankful for.

*~*~*~*

Eames refused to go to hospital. Arthur was not happy but relented. They went to a hotel that wouldn’t ask questions and phoned a friend of Eames who was apparently a ‘doctor’ but Arthur expected was more of a shady, backstreet doctor with no qualifications. He kept his thoughts to himself because the man did a good job of patching Eames up, so he was forgiven.

As soon as he was gone and Eames was settled, Cobb and Ariadne left for the respective rooms.

Arthur closed the door behind them and let his forehead thump against the wood. He took a moment to compose himself before pushing away and walking over to the bed.

Eames was sleeping, chest rinsing and falling reassuringly and a small part of Arthur told him he was being stupid. Eames was a bit knocked up but he had probably had worse and it wasn’t as if he was going to die. But still.

He pulled the covers back and slipped in next to Eames, curling up around and resting his head on Eames’ shoulder and an arm gently over the broad, bandaged chest.

Eames stirred and pressed a sleepy kiss to Arthur’s head.

“That you, darling?”

“Who else would it be?” Arthur asked, a small smile on his lips at the other man’s playful tone.

“One of my many admirers.” Eames chuckled and then coughed. He gasped in pain and Arthur tightened his arm just slightly, pressing soothing kisses on Eames shoulder and neck.

Once Eames had caught his breath, Arthur leant up and pressed a kiss to Eames’ lips.

“Sleep, Mr Eames.”

Eames did sleep, and Arthur watched the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. In the morning they would worry about who was after Cobb, they would worry about covering their tracks and where they should go, they would try to work everything out.

But for now, Arthur was going to lie on this bed next to Eames and make sure he was going to be ok.

Because there is nothing more important than making sure the person you love is safe.


End file.
